Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo ist ein talentiertes, 17-jähriges, kluges Mädchen, voller Leben, aber sie wird von ihrem Vater, Germán Castillo überbeschützt. Zu Beginn der Serie, hat sie nicht ihr Talent und ihre Leidenschaft für die Musik kennen. Sie hat eine einzigartige Stimme, ein Erbe ihrer Mutter. Von ihrem Vater hat sie Liebe für Bücher geerbt und eine höhere Intelligenz. Violetta ist spontan und aufrichtig, und sie sagt, was sie denkt. Sie hat nur versucht, ihren eigenen Platz in der Welt zu finden. Als sie in Argentinien wieder in ihrer Heimatstadt Buenos Aires, begann sie private Klavierstunden bei Studio 21 mit nun bekannt als Studio 21 Schlagen einen sehr renommierten Musikschule. Im Studio, entdeckte sie eine Leidenschaft für die Musik auf den ersten Violetta Freunde dachte sie sehr scheu und zurückhaltend war, später aber ihre wahre Persönlichkeit entdeckten sie. Nach der Entdeckung einer Leidenschaft für die Musik, fand sie ihren Platz in dieser Welt. Violetta steht nun vor neuen Herausforderungen im Studio 21. In dieser neuer Staffel werden die Zuschauer Violetta mehr optimistisch und zuversichtlich entschlossen sehen, gedeihen Bühne mit ihre Freunde. Allerdings ist Violetta Leben nicht so einfach. Sein Vater, Germán beginnt, ihr zu folgen, wohin sie auch immer ging. Mehr denn je Überprotektion, auch erschrecken ihre potenzielle Freier. Violetta muss auch vorsichtig sein, weil Ludmila, tut alles in ihrer Macht,, um Violetta im Schatten zu schieben. Als sie ging, fing es an zu regnen. Sie glitt und ein Junge, namens Tomas, fing sie. Sofort verliebten sie sich in einander, aber ihre Beziehung würde nicht funktionieren, als sie beschloss, Freunde mit Francesca zu bleiben. Später fiel sie für ein Junge, namens Leon. Die beiden waren zusammen und haben sich einige Male gestritten und getrennt, und nach Diego angekommen ist, begannen Leon, mehr zu kämpfen; aber in der letzten Folgen von die 2. Staffel, waren sie wieder zusammen. Ihre besten Freunde sind Francesca Cauviglia, Camila Torres und Maxi Ponte und ihre Hauptfeind im Studio ist Ludmila Ferro, die immer versucht, Schaden und Verderben zu tun, weil sie denkt, dass Violetta ihren Platz im Studio 21 stehlen will. Violetta wird von Martina Stoessel interpretiert. Stil Sie verkleidet sich ganz oft mit ein einfaches T-Shirt, Röcke und sie zieht immer ein Band über ihren Rock um. Sie mag Lipgloss, zieht fast immer eine Kette an, und malt ihre Nägel mit hellere Farben an. thumb|214px Persönlichkeit Violetta ist ein kluges, fröhliches und lebhaftes Mädchen. Sie ist eigentlich ehrlich, aber am wenigsten zu ihrem Vater. Violetta mag es zu singen, aber sie weiß, dass das ihrem Vater nicht gefällt, also versteckt sie das vor ihm. Sie hasst es, ihn an zu lügen, aber sie ist entschlossen, ihre Träume nicht aufzugeben. Violetta hat eine romantische Seite, und will die Liebe entdecken, aber alles wird kompliziert wenn sie in eine Liebesdreieck steckt. Sie kann sich nicht entscheiden: Tomas, ihre erste Liebe, oder Leon, ihr erster Kuss. Sie ist machmal durcheinander und versteht ihre Gefühle nicht. Sie mag es, das Tagebuch von ihrer Mutter zu lesen, weil es ihr näher zu ihrer Mutter bringt. Sie findet heraus, dass sie ähnlich wie ihre Mutter ist; sie liebt die Musik ganz genau wie ihre Mutter. Violetta entdeck, dass Musik ihr ausmacht, und dass sie ohne die Musik nicht leben kann. Geschichte thumb|248px|Violettas SteckbriefAm Anfang der Serie ist Violetta ein schüchternes Mädchen, der niemals Freunde hatte, niemals in der Schule ging, und sich niemals verliebte. Am Ende die erste Folge, geht Violetta im Regen und rutscht im Schlamm aus, aber Tomas fängt sie rechtzeitig. Im ersten Blick verlieben sie sich in einander. Später in der Serie entdeckt Violetta im Studio 21 neue Freunde, neue Liebe und neue Feinde. Langsam entdeckt Violetta auch ihre Talente, obwohl sie weiß, dass es ihrem Vater nicht gefällt. Beziehungen Familie Germán Castillo Vater thumb|left|280pxGermán Castillo ist Violettas Vater. Sie streiten sich fast immer weil er Violetta nicht erlaubt zu singen, zur Schule zu gehen, oder sich zu verlieben. Seit Marias Tod hat Germán Angst, dass Violetta ihm eines Tages alleine lässt. Er will nicht akzeptieren, dass Violetta erwachsen wird und sich bald verlieben wird. Er lässt sie niemals singen, weil Violettas Stimme ganz genau wie Marias klingt, und er sich dabei an Maria erinnert. Violetta weiß, dass wenn sie ihm erzählt, dass sie heimlich ins Studio geht, wird er wütend, und sperrt sie wieder ein. Darum verheimlicht sie ihm, dass sie im Studio 21 Musik studiert. Einmal sagt sie ihm die Wahrheit, aber er glaubt sie nicht und denkt das wäre ein Scherz. Maria Saramego Mutter thumb|171px|Violetta, als sie noch klein war, und ihre Mutter.'''Maria Saramego, Violettas Mutter, ist gestorben, als sie 5 Jahre alt war. Violetta erinnert sich nur noch ein kleines bisschen an ihre Mutter, weil Germán immer dafür sorgt, dass Violetta niemals an ihre Mutter denkt. Violetta hat immer davon geträumt Dinge über ihre Mutter heraus zu finden. Das hat sie auch, als sie das Dachzimmer entdeckte: voller Bilder, Kleidung und Briefe von ihrer Mutter, und das zeigte auch wie viel Violetta Maria bedeutete und wie viel Musik ihr bedeutete. Auch wenn Maria nicht körperlich da ist, Violetta versucht immer so zu sein wie ihre Mutter das wollte und ist immer sicher, dass ihre Mutter stolz auf sie ist. Angie Carrará '''Tante thumb|left|272px|Violetta und Angie umarmen sich.Angie Carrará ist Violettas Tante und der einzige Person zuhause, die Violetta wirklich versteht und ihr dabei hilft, ihre Träume zu erfüllen. Angie ist auch Violettas Hauslehrerin, und niemand zuhause weiß, dass Angie Violettas Tante ist. Violetta nimmt auch Angie manchmal als ihre eigene Mutter. Freunde Francesca Cauviglia Beste Feundin thumb|260px'''Weil sie in Tomas verliebt ist, ist Francesca sehr eifersüchtig auf Violetta. Nachdem sie sich aber besser kennengelernt haben, werden die beiden Mädchen schnell Freundinnen. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass beide von weit her nach Buenos Aires gekommen sind. Aber wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie so eng befreundet sind, weil beide so herzlich und freundlich sind. Camila Torres '''Beste Freundin thumb|left|258pxCamila ist eine von Violettas besten Freunden, so wie Francesca. Sie hilft Violetta mit ihre Liebesbeziehungen, und teilt viele Interessen mit ihr. Sie mag Violetta ganz doll, und ist eine sehr unterstützende Freundin. Maxi Ponte Enger Freund thumb|280px'''Maxi ist eine von Violettas besten Freunden. Er weiß was für eine tolle Sängerin sie ist, will dass sie ihre Träume erfüllt und dass sie alle ihre Talent zeigt. Er ist sehr stützend, und mag Violetta ganz doll. Braco '''Freunde thumb|left|199px'''Braco ist einer von Violettas Freunden im Studio 21. Er unterstützt sie beim Singen, denn er weiß, dass Violetta gut singen kann. Es wird manchmal gezeigt, dass er heimlich Gefühle für Violetta hat. Er versucht ständig ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen; mit null Erfolg. Olga Peña '''Freundin thumb|220px'''Olga ist eine Freundin von Violetta, und arbeitet als Hausmädchen. Immer wenn Violetta unzufrieden ist, kocht Olga ihre Lieblingsessen für sie. Es wird gezeigt, dass sie einander sehr lieb haben, und dass Olga Violetta wie ihre eigene Tochter behandelt. Olga ist auch sehr stützend, und denkt, dass Violetta sehr talentiert ist. Lisandro Ramallo '''Freunde thumb|left|242pxRamallo ist der Assistent von Germán, und Ersatzvater für Violetta. Er hat auch Violetta sehr lieb und hilft ihr mit ihrem Geheimnis. Er hat sogar so getan als ob er ein amerikanischer Unternehmer ist, namens Mr. Ferguson, um Violetta zu helfen, Geld zu verdienen für das Studio. Ramallo hat auch Germán dazu gebracht Violetta Klavierunterricht im Studio 21 zu erlauben und ein bisschen Freiheit zu geben. Romanzen Tomas Heredia Schwarm/Freunde '' Hauptartikel: Tomletta '' thumb|247px'''Tomas und Violetta sind in einander verknallt, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollen. Leider kommt Ludmila dazwischen, wird neidisch und versucht Violetta von Tomas zu trennen, und bringt Tomas dazu Violetta zu hassen. Violetta wird immer nervös wenn Tomas neben ihr ist. Und sie kommen immer gut zurecht. Sie haben sich in die 1. Folge von Violetta kennengelernt, als Violetta ins Schlamm ausrutschte, und er ihr gefangen hat. Sie konnten nicht so gut miteinander sprechen, weil Germán immer dazwischen kam. Sie hatten eine komplitzierte Beziehung. León Vargas '''Freund/Schwarm '' Hauptartikel: Leonetta '' thumb|left|248pxAm Anfang flirtet Leon mit Violetta, um Tomas eifersüchtig zu machen, aber später verliebt er sich in sie. Er empfindet echte Gefühle für sie, und versucht sein bestes, um sie zu erobern. Sie fangen an, aus zu gehen, aber sie empfindet immer noch was für Tomas und kann sich nicht entscheiden. Leons starke Gefühle für Violetta verändern ihm zu einen besseren Mensch. Leon ist auch sehr stützend, aber er wird leicht eifersüchtig. Feinde Jade LaFontaine Feind/Baldige Stiefmutter thumb|228pxVioletta hat sich nie gut mit Jade verstanden. Jades Bemühen mit Violetta gut klar zu kommen waren nur halb-herzig, und Violetta schätzt nicht dass Jade ständig versucht wie eine Mutter zu sein. Jade hasst Violetta, und sagt, dass sie ständig zwischen ihr und Germán geht. Jade hat sogar erwähnt, dass wenn sie Violettas Stiefmutter wird, schickt sie Violetta in ein Internat. Ludmila Ferro Feinde thumb|left|200pxLudmila hat Violetta gehasst seit dem ersten Blick. Ludmila hasst sie, weil sie weiß, dass Tomas, der, den sie mag, in Violetta verknallt ist. Leon hat sich mit Ludmila getrennt, weil er sich in Violetta verliebt hatte, und deswegen hasst Ludmila noch mehr Violetta. Noch ein Grund wieso Ludmila Violetta hasst und imemr so gemein zu sie ist, weil alle im Studio Violettas Stimme besser als Ludmilas finden. Aber Ludmila hatte immer glaubt, dass sie die jenige sei mit der bessere Stimme. Info *Violetta war 16 Jahre alt, als die Serie begann und nach ihrer Geburtstagsparty, ist sie 17. Das kann bewiesen werden, weil als sie Francesca und Camila traf sie sagte, dass sie im gleichen Alter wie sie ist, und in einem Interview sagte Lodovica Comello dass Francesca 17 Jahre alt ist. *Violetta erbte ihre Gesangsstimme von ihrer Mutter. *Francesca, Camila und Maxi sind die ersten Freunde, die sie je gemocht hat, weil ihr Vater ließ sie nie mit anderen Menschen interagieren, bevor sie nach Buenos Aires kam. *Tomas ist ihre erste Liebe. *Leon ist ihr erster Kuss und Freund. *Sie wusste nicht, wer Rafa Palmer war, bevor er zu dem Studio 21 kam. Sie hatte auch gedacht, "Rafa Palmer" war der Name eines Hundes. *Violetta mag Jade nicht, weil sie immer versucht, sie von ihrem Vater zu trennen. *Sie hat noch nie einen Hund gehabt. *In der spanischen Version, ist ihr Name ist manchmal verwirrt mit der Farbe Violett (Violeta). *In der ersten Folge, erwähnte sie, dass ihr Leben in und aus der Flughäfen, was bedeutet, dass sie mit ihrem Vater ganz viel reist. *Violettas Stil ist sehr mädchenhaft und romantisch, und ihre Outfits haben fast immer Blumen und Pastellfarben wie rosa und blau. *Sie mag das Lesetagebuch ihrer Mutter, und wenn sie es liest, fühlt sie als ob ihre Mutter neben ihr ist. *Zu ihrem Geburtstag, möchte sie ein Lied von einer besonderen Person gesungen. *Sie mag es Zeit in der Dachboden zu verbringen, weil sie trägt die Kleidung ihrer Mutter und dort liest sie ihr Tagebuch, und sie fühlt als ob sie neben ihr ist. *Sie liebt die Kleidung ihrer Mutter. *Sie liebt es zu lesen. *Sie hat ein Samsung Handy. *Sie kann Gitarre spielen. *Sie schreibt oft über ihr Liebesleben in ihr Tagebuch, und einmal malte sie Leon und Tomas wie Hunde. *Der Name Violetta bedeutet, 'violett', 'lila' oder 'eine Blume ". *Sie erwähnte in Folge 34, das sie "Rock Bones" liebt. *Sie mag Germangie. *Sie hasst Ludmila. *In jeder Folge hat sie ihrem Tagebuch. *"Te Creo", "En mi mundo", "Habla si puedes" und "Ser Mejor" sind die ersten vier Songs die Violetta schrieb. *Sie benutzte den Song "This Is My World" für die Aufnahmeprüfung. Gallerie Kategorie:Familie Kategorie:Schüler/innen Kategorie:Violetta